Gowther
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Orange |hair = Red |family = |occupation = Seven Deadly Sins |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Invasion |symbol = Goat |sacredtreasure = Herritt |manga = Chapter 53 }} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Lust with the symbol of the Goat. He is first mentioned to be engaged in battle with the order of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar. Appearance Gowther has dark red middle length hair with a pair of light framed glasses. His current attire includes a long sleeved coat and dark skinny jeans. He has a very feminine face, making him easily mistaken for a girl. From flashbacks and his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large man, who is still comparatively smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His facial appearance is never shown, frequently adorning a set of full body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, but with one broken. He is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on his right pectoral muscle. Personality During the battle between deformed Dale and Dawn Roar, Gowther first reveals himself, speaking in a distinctive emotionless manner. His expression never changes, being perpetually blank and his speech bubbles are distinctively square, as opposed to the round bubbles of everyone else. Despite his emotionless nature, Gowther does care about others, as shown when he protects Pelio from an attack from the Armored Giant. He is shown to be completely clueless and unconscious of other's feelings, not understanding the meaning of friendship. Often he states things factually, not understanding how what he says can upset people. He decides to assist Elizabeth on her journey not because of his sense of just, but because he feels obligated as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite his title of being Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther never showed any signs of lust-fullness at all. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displays an easily embarrassed attitude, frequently playing with Pelio and his group. He demonstrates thankfulness towards Pelio who saved his life many years ago, and is shown to be willing to endanger himself to save him from any dangers. History At some time before the betrayal, the Seven Deadly Sins met with King Liones with his young adopted daughter Elizabeth, whom Gowther remembered. Ten years ago, Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. Some years ago, Gowther was walking in the Ordan Forest where he saw a strange powerful creature who cut off bears head with ease. Later Gowther was found by Pelio outside of the village, badly injury and collapsed. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelio, who did so despite having weak little hands, and continued to look after him until he was healed. The Deadly Sin decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelio's father to look after the young boy. Plot Introduction arc Gowther's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc As Pelio and the kids were role playing Seven Deadly Sins to mess with the villagers, Armando was forced to play as the Goat Sin's of Lust Gowther to which he found to be embarrassing. As the kids left the area to find more adventure, they found the Boar Hat which surprised them since there was not supposed to be a bar there. Pelio then got excited and went towards the bar, to order the owner to pay them for standing in his land. The real Seven Deadly Sins came out, and realized that the kids were role playing them and that King's information on the next Sin was false. As Meliodas told Pelio that they were about to leave, Diane then appeared, thinking the rest has come back which scared the children due to her size and thinking she was about to eat them. Armando offer to be eaten instead resulting in Diane responding angrily that she dosen't eat people . Later the children got along with the Sins, as Armando was talking to Ban. Armando apologies to the group for the trouble they cause, Ban told him it was alright but they should not role play the Seven Deadly Sins since they would get in trouble with the Holy Knights. Armando then told Ban that it was weird how Meliodas talk like an adult who is the same age as Pelio. The kids were later informant from a villager that a group of Holy Knights were tracking down a criminal in the mountains and the kids headed to the forest to find them. As the children were traveling in the forest, Armando try to convinced Pelio to turn back since it is dangerous, Pelio got upset at Armando and told him he should not have saved him in the past and continued to walk. Mera ask Armando that he was not just hired by Pelio to which Armando told Mera how he met Pelio and his reason to be loyal to him. Gowther later been found at a mountain next to a Ordan while he was attacking Holy Knights who were attacking him. Gowther was standing on a whole group of knights that he easily defeated. Gowther and the Dawn Roar were standing in a stand off, waiting for the next person to make a move to attack. But Pelio came in the way and attack Gowther with a sword, thinking he was the dangerous criminal, Gowther was then about to smash Pelio but then Armando push him out of the way and be smash instead, this trigger the Dawn Roar and end up attacking Gowther. As the battle being, Dawn Roar charge toward Gowther, however the Seven Deadly Sins came to save Gowther from Dawn Roar, however, the Deadly Sins were being overwhelm by the Dawn Roar, and were trying to save Gowther, but could not, since all the Dawn Roar manager to damage Gowther. As Weinheidt was about to sent out a powerful arrow attack to Gowther, it was stop by Armando who told everyone about how impressive that Dawn Roar were able to damage the armor which could help him break the seal. Pelio then run toward Armando, in joy for Armando to be uninjured, but Armando apologize to Pelio for hiding his identity and reveal to everyone that he is Gowther while his hair shorted to everyone shock, even the Deadly Sins. The Dawn Roar later thought that the boy is sleep talking due to the attack he faces, but Weinheidt later confirm he is Gowther due to the latter stopping his full power arrow with his bare hand. Ban then walk toward Gowther and told him he though he was a big old man under the armor. Gowther was surprised that Meliodas did not change over the years which Ban point out he does not look surprise and did not know the little kid is King until he change back to his fat form. Threader got excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realize that they have to get the Armor Giant kid, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power which the Dawn Roar sense. Threader realize he could not beat it despite losing some men on his group, but Gowther later cut off the Armor head and give it to Threader, in order to avoid an all out battle which effect the Ordan villages. Threader accept the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. King then told Gowther that he was surprised to see sympathizing with a monster to which the latter does not understand. Gowther then told everyone that the monster was most likely human which shock them. The monster later got up despite being headless and Gowther revealed that it was once a Holy Knight. Gowther than explain that he force the monster inside his armor to tame it for a while and took Pelio out of the battle field. When Pelio woke up, Gowther told him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelio and went back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. Gowther then appear to Ban and Meliodas who were arguing whether to save the beast or not. Gowther saved Meliodas from the monster with a strange power like bow, growing on his arm. Gowther revealed that he used his power one of his power Invasion where he trap the beast into a illusion world where his heart most desire to see, Ban was about to kill the beast until Meliodas stop him, saying that the beast is partly human but Ban did not listen and remove the beast heart with his wipe. During the fight Gowther carry King when he was hit by the beast Venom Spit but once Meliodas killed Dale, they all went back to the bar where Gowther re-introduces himself to the group and particularly to Elizabeth, Elizabeth welcome him and ask if she could use his strength which Gowther refuse to her shock, but told her that this was not the first time their met since she met all the Deadly Sins when she was a kid to her surprised but still accept Elizabeth offer due to being the princess. Gowther watch the group having a party and was glad to meet everyone again, Meliodas chat with Gowther while talking how none of them are the same race and Meliodas proceeds to ask Gowther about what happened during the ambush ten years ago, to which he replies saying that it was Merlin who attacked and rendered him unconscious. Meliodas was shock to find the traitor and ask Gowther if he knows where Merlin is to which the latter does not know. Gowther then use Invasion on everyone else to reveal their secret Diane true height, what Ban done during a past battle, and the reason why King cannot use his true strength to everyone dismay. Meliodas then told Gowther to read the atmosphere which he did but told everyone that Elizabeth is in love and could be Meliodas which King yelled at him for almost getting them killed if Diane was not drunk. Gowther spotted Pelio which Meliodas told him to chat with the latter. Pelio hugged Gowther when they were alone and asked him to stay which Gowther could not since he have to be there for his teammate which Pelio thinking that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then shape back to Armando to explain to Pelio that Armando personality does not exist and that he base his personalty on a traveling entertainer since Pelio enjoy him and the hair style belong to Pelio dead mother. Pelio grew upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decided since if he cannot stay, Pelio will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turn around and told them that they will meet again which made Pelio break down crying. Current arc As Meliodas explain his reason to head to Liones and get his sword back, a mysterious Holy Knight appear out of nowhere and took Elizabeth, saying she was the last key to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Meliodas order Diane to toss him to Liones where as Gowther join as well along with Ban, saying he wanted to see the bond between Meliodas and Ban. Diane toss the Deadly Sins toward Liones at full speed. During the speedy flight, Gowther couldn't hear a word from Ban just said. Meliodas, Ban and Gowther just landed on Liones while running toward the kingdom. Holy Knights were aware of their arrival and sent out their Holy Knights to stop them. Meliodas told the Gowther and Ban that they mission is to save Elizabeth and to keep their fight to a minimum. Ban wonder if Meliodas' minimum well be going all out which Meliodas respond that he will go all out. As Meliodas and Ban continuously massacres every Holy Knight who attempts to stop them, Gowther keeps running. The Deadly Sins then stop when they felt a large power coming from the south of the kingdom which turns out to be Camelot army with their leader Arthur. Later, the trio continued to cut through the Holy Knights as they attempted to break through. Deciding to end this with minimal bloodshed, Gowther used his Sacred Treasure Herritt to overwrite the memories of the attacking Holy Knights and turned them into allies. Gowther explained his technique to the bewildered Meliodas and Ban who then told him not to use that on them no matter what which Gowther complied. The trio sneak away from the Holy Knights and went into hiding to find out a plan. Ban told Meliodas that they should head to the Liones castle because in fairy tale, the princess always get lock in underground prison. Meliodas agreed to the plan and head out to the castle as Melodas promise to save Elizabeth. The trio then sense a battle going on to the south gate which Meliodas decided to head over there, thinking Elizabeth could be there. Abilities/Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther demonstrates the ability to catch Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and can slice through armor with little effort. Gowther mentions that his armor is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming unstable which he used on Dale for a few years. Gowther also wear a special armor which suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable. He is also highly durable as he survived a point-blank smash from Dale and repeated smashes from Diane. Abilities *'Invasion:' A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Transformation:' Gowther appears to have the ability to change his appearance to a limited extent, such as changing the length of his hair. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther and Meliodas have a friendly relationships and he strongly respects his captain. He was willingly use ''Search Light'' to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther share a fairly close bond with King and are both somewhat serious in battle. He cares for King as a fellow comrade, and carries him when he was injured by Dale's Venom Spit. Others Pelio Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther and Pelio have a master and servant relationship between then, with the Deadly Sin taking on a motherly role. Despite Gowther emotionless nature, he is shown to care for Pelio, changing his personality and appearance to appreciate the young boy. Although Pelio states that he will become a Holy Knight and capture him in the future, Gowther is only cautious of the thought that they will be able to meet again in the future. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationships. Gowther's reason for joining by the Deadly Sins because of Elizabeth statues of being a princess. Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. The titular character is said to be the half-brother of the famed wizard Merlin. *Gowther is the first member of the Seven Deadly Sins revealed to have their symbol on the right side of their body, as opposed to the left. *Gowther cannot see anything without his glasses. References }} Navigation es:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights